Shades of the Moon
by princest
Summary: A night, two boys and a reflection on what happens between them. [KaworuShinji, PG13]


**Shades of the Moon**

"Don't you believe me, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji's eyes widen, his hands curling into tight fists on top of the bedsheets.

"... when I say I like you."

The other boy sits up and peeks down at Shinji with that typical enigmatic smile of his. Shinji turns his head to look at him with his candid boy's eyes, quizically.

He blushes faintly. "I-I do." he stammers, and he feels like his voice was a bit too loud just now, like it is chasing ripples over the smooth surface of a deep lake, disturbing the silence. Shinji swallows hard, but Kaworu's eyes just soften.

He moves then, and Shinji feels like every fibre of his body is twitching with tension as Kaworu rises from his bed and lays down right next to him. Shinji tries to regain his breath and carefully turns his head to the side, facing the silver-haired boy who is so lying so impossibly close to him, propped up on one elbow.

Outside the window the moon is hanging in the sky like an ominous, threatening sickle, casting a soft light that spills into the room in thin, blue-silver rays. In Kaworu's eyes the moon's light quivers like a torch stirred by the wind, about to be extinguished by an invisible force. Kaworu's smile has vanished now.

Shinji is about to open his mouth when suddenly, Kaworu plants his hand right next to Shinji's face. He is hovering over the other boy now, never taking his eyes off Shinji. Panic almost completely knocks the breath out of Shini's lungs as a wave of anxiety washes over him.

"Kaworu-ku--"

"It appears humans need this kind of reassurance, after all."

Shinji gasps as the other boy's face is suddenly so near that he can feel his breath, puffs of warmth ghosting over his lips rhythmically.

_The purpose of this is ..._

Kaworu leans down slowly, his lips moving over Shinji's cheek very softly.

Shinji is quivering, trapped under the other boy's body and he feel helpless, completely at his mercy -

... but he can't help but close his eyes and lets out a ragged breath.

Eventually, Kaworu pulls away again and finishes his initial thought;

_... to keep the words that make you hurt each other from coming out, isn't it?_

And before Shinji can even open his eyes again, Kaworu leans in and kisses him, gently but determined. Shinji doesn't even think about pushing the other boy away but surrenders, finally relaxing under Kaworu's lips pressed against his own.

_These intimate gestures for which two seperate bodies are needed;_ Kaworu thinks absently while cupping Shinji's face and deepening their kiss, _this brief, passing pleasure achieved by two bodies joining ..._

As he pulls away, watching Shinji's half-lidded eyes glitter in the darkness of their room, he gives him a small smile, encouraging him before he slides his hands under the covers. Shinji can't really do anything besides turning his head to the side in embarrassment, trying to hide from Kaworu's curious gaze as the other boy's hands touch his sides, his bare arms, as they finally sneak under his shirt and run over his chest.

_It is their feeble attempt at overcoming their human boundaries._ He stops as his hand is resting on the center of the meek boy's chest, where his vulnerable, laboured heart flutters frantically against Kaworu's deathly pale hand. With his other hand, he turns Shinji's head towards him, making them lock eyes again. Shinji's mouth is half-open, begging to be claimed again, moves silently; _don't hurt me_, Kaworu thinks and smirks a little.

Kaworu removes Shinji's shirt in one swift movement and Shinji only manages to make a few small noises in the back of his throat as the other boy slides his arms around Shinji's naked upper body. Shinji's hands that lie next to his sides, still afraid of touching the pale boy on top of him, are trembling. Only when Kaworu's tongue glides over Shinji's lips experimentally, Shinji dares to let his hands rest on Kaworu's back, pressing lightly.

_Like animals pawing at the bars of each other's cages;_ Kaworu smiles and pushes his tongue into Shinji's mouth, feeling the other boy's body tense considerably. _But ..._

He feels Shinji relax again, exhaling through his nose and embracing Kaworu more firmly.

_Never being able to break free._

Black clouds are lifting into the sky, like smoke from an unseen fire. They creep upwards, a blanket covering the stars, the white sickle of the moon with thick darkness.

The moon's sickle, now hidden from sight, hangs immobile in the sky, unable to free itself from the darkness that surrounds it, weighs it down mercilessly.

The sound of Shinji's erratic breathing and of lips and tongues nibbling, carressing, echoes through the darkness, growing louder steadily now that their only spectator has vanished temporarily.

There is a light breeze.

_**End.**_


End file.
